Amnésie
by Jason29
Summary: La septième année a débuté, James perd la mémoire au cours d’un entraînement de quidditch, et ne se souvient de rien… sauf de Lily! Elle doit donc aider les Maraudeurs à le guérir de son amnésie. ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Jason29

Genre : Romance

disclaimer :rien ne m'appartient, sinon je serai riche !

Résumé :La septième année a débuté, James perd la mémoire au cours d'un entraînement de quidditch, et ne se souvient de rien… sauf de Lily! Elle doit donc, sur ordre de Dumbledore, aider les Maraudeurs à le guérir de son amnésie. Seulement, ce nouveau James lui plaît beaucoup plus que l'ancien.

hr

_**Amnésie ou le nouveau James**_

James entendait des voix autour de lui.Il essayait de se lever, de bouger, n'importe quoi qui aurait montré qu'il était réveillé. Il sentait une migraine poindre au niveau de ses tempes. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un train. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, mais la blancheur de la pièce où il se trouvait était beaucoup trop lumineuse, et son mal de crâne empira. Il grogna de douleur et entendit un vague :« Mrs Pomfresh, il a bougé ! »

Ouvrant les yeux par intermittance, il s'habitua progressivement à la lumière qui émanait du plafond, et observa autour de lui. Il pouvait voir trois garçons qui le regardaient d'un air soulagé, et, quelques instants plus tard, la dénommée Mrs Pomfresh, arrivant avec un gobelet d'où s'échappait un léger volute de fumée. Elle l'aida à se relever, douloureusement, et tenta de lui faire boire le contenu dudit gobelet. Voyant qu'il rechignait à avaler la potion, elle lui dit :

« Allons, Mr Potter, ne faites pas l'enfant, cette potion va vous aider à faire passer vos courbatures et vos douleurs en général. »

Entendant cela, James lui arracha presque le gobelet des mains et le but avidement.L'infirmière, surprise, faillit tomber en arrière. Pendant qu'il buvait, lentement à cause du goût immonde, il entendit l'un des garçons dire :

« Eh ben, James, ce cognard doit vraiment t'avoir mis en pièces pour que tu boive une potion de ton plein gré, toi, la terreur de l'infirmerie. En même temps, si tu n'avais pas insisté pour t'entrainer pour le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard avec cinq cognards, tu n'aurais rien risqué, vu que tu peux aisément en éviter deux en plein cœur d'un match. »

Il finit de boire l'infâme substance, et se retourna, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

« Excusez-moi, mais : Quidditch, cognards, Serpentard… Tout ça, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? »

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce le regardèrent d'un air horrifié. L'un des trois jeunes hommes, souriant d'un air incertain, lui demanda :

« Cornedrue, tu… Tu plaisante, hein ? Tu n'as pas oublié Poudlard tout de même ?

Poudlard ? »lui répondit-il, « C'est quoi ? un gâteau ? un restaurant ?». Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et paraissait sérieux dans ses questions. Deux des garçons se retournèrent vers le troisième et lui demandèrent :

« Rémus, dis nous que tu sens qu'il n'est pas sérieux, qu'il joue la comédie. Dis-le nous! »

Ledit Rémus les regarda longuement, eux, l'infirmière et James, et secoua lentement la tête d'un air fataliste.

« Il a tout l'air d'être sérieux. Je ne sens pas d'envie de rire en lui. Non, Patmol, il ne se souvient réellement de rien.

Allez chercher le Directeur, Mr Lupin. » dit l'infirmière. « Il nous donnera la marche à suivre ! »

Rémus se dirigea vers la porte et sortit chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Il arriva devant la gargouille cachant l'entrée du bureau, donna le mot de passe (caramel mou) et mon avec l'escalier en colimaçon. Il frappa à la porte, attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer et s'approcha du bureau du directeur, où celui-ci le regardait d'un air bienveillant.

« Eh bien, que me vaut la joie de vous voir, Mr Lupin ? Un professeur a encore subit un mauvais coup de l'un de vos camarades ? » lui dit-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Malheureusement, j'aurais préféré, Professeur. C'est Mrs Pomfresh qui m'envoir vous chercher. James a perdu la mémoire ! »lui répondit l'élève.

Le directeur le regarda, toute trace de malice remplacée par une lueur d'inquiétude. Il se leva et quitta prestement son bureau, invitant le jeune homme à le suivre. Il arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, ou 'Patmol' tentait d'aider son ami à retrouver la mémoire, autrement dit, il était retenu par l'infirmière et son camarade tandis qu'il tentait de rejoindre James pour lui donner un coup sur le crâne avec une encyclopédie qu'il avait trouvé Dieu-sait-où. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il lâcha son arme, qui retomba sur le pied de son camarade qui se retrouva en train de sautiller sur un pied, se tenant douloureusement l'autre. L'infirmière tomba sur le sol à cause de la disparition brusque de toute résistance émanant de l'élève, tandis que James observait 'Patmol' gravement, se demandant s'il était, oui ou non, mentalement atteint. Celui-ci étant tout à coup immobile, essayant d'avoir un air innocent sur le visage.

C'est ainsi que les deux arrivants les retrouvèrent, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici. Rémus observa l'air angélique raté de son ami, et demanda, en se massant les tempes :

« Sirius, qu'as-tu encore fais, pour l'amour de Merlin !

Pourquoi aurais-je donc fait quelque chose ? Cette accusation est tout bonnement injuste !

Je le sais, car tu prends toujours cet air quand tu as fais quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû faire, et que tu pense que ce faux air angélique te sauveras de mon courroux. De plus, Mrs Pomfresh est étalée sur le sol, Peter se tient le pied en sautillant, et James te regarde comme si tu avais des cornes qui avaient poussé brusquement !

Décidement, t'es trop fort mon Mumus, tu as compris tout ça en quelques secondes ! »

'Mumus' le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire avec cette encyclopédie, Sirius ?

Eh bien, en fait, sachant que le professeur Dumbledore est un homme très occupé, après tout, il est tout de même…

Abrège Sirius !

J'allais donner un coup sur la tête de James pour essayer de le guérir » avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Cette idée pourrais fonctionner, mais je préfèrerais que vous évitiez d'ouvrir le crâne de vos camarades, Mr Black » intervint pour la première fois Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. « Je pense, et ce pour le bien de tous, car Pompom n'apprécierais sûrement pas que vous éliminiez ses patients, que je vais placer ce jeune homme sous votre garde à tous les trois, pour que vous l'aidiez à retrouver la mémoire, de la manière douce, j'entends bien. »

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, et une jeune fille, rousse aux yeux verts émeraude, entra, et tous purent entendre un joyeux :

« Salut Evans ! »

Suivit de près par deux gémissements, l'un de cette demoiselle, et l'autre, dont elle ne comprenait pas la cause, de Sirius, qui s'expliqua bruyament en disant :

« J'y crois pas! Ce type a perdu la mémoire, il a oublié jusqu'aux règles du Quidditch, et la seule chose dont il se souvient, c'est forcément celle que l'on aurait voulu qu'il oublie, son obsession pour Evans. Ce type n'est pas croyable !

Attends Sirius » le coupa Rémus. « Justement, s'il n'a pas oublié Lily, peut-être pourra-t-elle nous aider à lui faire recouvrer la mémoire plus rapidement !

Très bonne idée Mr Lupin » approuva le directeur. « Miss Evans, vous aiderez ces trois jeunes hommes dans la tâche qui est la leur, soit aider Mr Potter à retrouver la mémoire ! »

Cette annonce fut suivit d'un sourire extatique, de James, et de quatre grimaces d'horreur, venant des autres.

« Professeurs, vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça » s'exclamèrent les trois garçons. « Il va être encore plus insupportable que d'habitude si vous le laissez rester avec elle !

Eh, je ne suis pas si terrible que ça, quand même ? » demanda l'amnésique. Trois regards entendus répondirent à la place de ceux à qui ils appartenaient.

« S'il vous plaît, Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça à moi. Je suis une bonne élève, je n'ai jamais eu de retenue, pourquoi chercher à me punir à ce point ? »demanda Lily, au bord des larmes.

« Allons, Miss Evans, ne le prenez pas comme ça ! Prenez cela comme un enrichissement personnel, une bonne action qui vous amènera à retravailler votre approche de la médecine, sous un autre angle. Vous voulez bien devenir Médicomage, non ? Avoir réussi à soigner une amnésie avant même d'avoir commencé les études ne pourra qu'être apprécié dans votre dossier. »

Le professeur Dumbledore avait apparement touché une corde sensible, car les larmes dans les yeus de la jeune fille disparurent aussitôt, remplacés par une farouche détermination.

« Vous avez raison Professeur » répondit-elle. « je vais le faire, je vais soigner Potter, ce n'est pas mon genre d'abandonner un camarade dans le besoin.

Merci ma Fleur De Lys, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »

Lily l'observa quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers l'infirmière et lui demanda :

« Vous pourriez me donner des calmants, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin, et très vite ! »


	2. Chapter 2

ce soir lЮ, dans la tour de Gryffondor, on pouvait entendre une jeune fille rousse se plaindre Ю ses amies.

"Mais pourquoi j'ai acceptИ de faire une chose pareille? Mais quelle idiote. "Prenez le comme un enrichissement personnel", ben voyons, comme si je le pouvais. il va me faire vivre un enfer

Enfin voyons, Lily, James n'est pas si terrible que Гa tout de mЙme. D'accord il est un peu lourd avec toi, mais tu ne va pas l'abandonner, si? Le pauvre, il a perdu la mИmoire. Et si il ne t'a pas oubliИ, ce doit Йtre pour une bonne raison.

Ah oui et laquelle? Parce qu'Ю part pour continuer Ю me harceler, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis la seule chose dont il ai gardИ le souvenir!

J'aurais bien une idИe, mais comme je te connais tu vas mal le prendre. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on ne t'en avais jamais fait la remarque.

Justement, arrЙtez avec Гa! Il ne m'aime pas, tout ce qu'il veut c'est m'avoir dans son lit."

A partir de ce moment, ses amies savaient qu'il ne servirait Ю rien de continuer cette discussion, car plus butИe que Lily Evans, Гa n'existe pas. Elles commenГaient Ю dИsepИrer de lui faire entendre raison, mais elles savaient qu'elles finiraient par rИussir, car elles savaient qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle faisait sa tЙte de mule uniquement pour ne pas avoir de dИception amoureuse.

Au mЙme moment, James et ses amis Иtaient dans le parc en regardant passer les autres ИlХves, espИrants que la vue de l'un d'entre eux lui raviverait la mИmoire. Le professeur Dumbledore avait prИvenu l'Иcole de l'Иtat du Maraudeur-en-Chef, et certains avaient essayИs d'en profiter, tels qu'une bonne partie des filles de Poudlard, en prИtendant toutes Йtre sa petite amie, ou encore les Serpentard, en essayant de se dИbarrasser de lui, histoire d'Йtre tranquilles une bonne fois pour toute, Ю l'abri des blagues. Mais ses amis veillaient heureusement, malgrХs le fait qu'il ai rИussit Ю s'occuper des Vert et Argent seul.

Il commenГait Ю Йtre agacИ de ne pas savoir ce qu'Иtait sa vie avant, et pourquoi la seule chose qu'il avait gardИ en mИmoire, c'Иtait Lily Evans, la PrИfХte-en-Chef de Poudlard, et accessoirement la fille dont il Иtait amoureux depuis sa premiХre annИe. Il se souvenait encore de leur preniХre rencontre, dans le Poudlard-Express. Elle Иtait dИjЮ plongИe dans un livre quand il lui avait demandИ s'il pouvait s'installer dans son compartiment, ce qu'elle avait acceptИ aprХs avoir Ю peine relevИ la tЙte. Cette rИaction avait suffit pour aiguiser sa curiositИ. Il avait commencИ a lui parler de tout et de rien, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle ne dИsirait que le silence, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Sans qu'il ne comprenne rien, il se retrouva dans le couloir, ИtalИ sur sa valise, et la seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit fut: "Wow! Quelle tigresse!"

Il se dit que c'Иtait ce jour lЮ qu'il Иtait tombИ amoureux d'elle, mЙme s'il avait mit cinq ans avant de le lui avouer, chose qu'elle n'avait pas crШ. Il soupira sous le regard amusИ de ses amis.

"Alors Corny-chou, on pense encore Ю sa rouquine prИfИrИe?

Enfin Sirius, pourquoi poses-tu la question? c'est Иvident que c'est le cas!" RИpondit RИmus Ю la place de James.

"Non mais vous avez finis oui? Je fais ce que je veux, si je veux penser Ю elle, je le fais un point c'est tout!" RИpondit-il en leur tirant la langue d'une faГon trХs mature pendant que ses amis rigolaient.

Il rentrХrent pour le dНner, qui allait Йtre servi d'un moment Ю un autre. Ils s'approchХrent de la table des Gryffondor, et James, par une impulsion quelconque, s'approcha des filles, et demanda:

"Pardonnez-moi mesdemoiselles, mais pourrait-on s'asseoir a cТtИ de vous?

Pourquoi donc Potter?" Lui rИtorqua Lily. "Tu ne trouve pas que tu m'as dИjЮ assez ennuyИe aujourd'hui? J'en ai ma claque que tu me harcХle constament, et j'en viens Ю espИrer la fin de l'annИe, pour ne plus jamais te revoir!"

A la fin de sa tirade, elle vit James, plus pБle que la mort, sortir de la Grande Salle en courant. Elle dШt supporter les regards noirs des Maraudeurs et de ses amies.

"Quoi? Il y a un problХme?

Un problХme? Mais bien sur que non Evans" Lui lanГa Sirius. "Il se trouve juste que tu viens d'envoyer une fois de plus mon meilleur ami ballader alors qu'il demandais juste s'il pouvait s'asseoir Ю cТtИ de vous. Pas de toi Evans, de vous! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas arrЙter de lui briser le coeur a la fin? Tu veux qu'il fasse Ю nouveau une tentative...

SIRIUS, NON! On a dit qu'on n'en parlerait Ю personne. Tu te souviens au moins?

Ah oui, dИsolИ 'Mus. J'ai lancИ Гa sous le coup de la colХre."

Lily Иtait aussi pБle que James auparavant.

"Il a essayИ de...

Oublie ce qu'il vient de dire, Lily. Ca ne te regarde en rien!"

Elle fut chamboulИe par le ton de RИmus, mais pas autant que par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. James Potter, Son James Potter, avait essayИ de se suicider. Quelle horeur! 


End file.
